


Wing Bros

by Atalante



Category: Aces in Space - Fandom
Genre: Frenemies, M/M, RPG, Short, Space Opera, TTRPG, Twitter, pew pew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 03:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20790098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atalante/pseuds/Atalante
Summary: Twitter short fic by Dyn @trotzflockehttps://twitter.com/trotzflocke/status/1177231855206187009





	Wing Bros

"Good Things will happen, bad things will happen, too.", sung the voice out of the speakers of Dragonflys Chopper.  
His feet on top of his console, the Hotshot was browsing through flygram and looked at the posts of other Aces.  
But that was only to spend time with something, while he was in the shadow of an asteroid. Unseen, unnoticed.  
"Sometimes it's someone down the road..."  
His arch enemy knew this place, too. After a run, they came to this field of asteroids to hide. Dragonfly had spent months to find that out. And he knew that they'd come in about an hour.  
He would've killed them easily, if they weren't THAT good. One of the best flypals in the sector and very stealthy.  
"Sometimes it's somebody next to you..."  
Dragonfly scrolled over a few pictures of old gang members. They looked all so glorious. Victorious.  
But what's fake and what's real? Nothing. Everything.  
"But I would walk 500 miles  
And I would walk 500 more  
Just to be the man who walks a thousand miles  
To fall down at your door..."  
Dragonfly took a last sip of his drink and checked the sensors again. Drifting with the asteroid was very boring. But today was THE day, he knew it.  
The Melody sung Patience, so he was patient.  
Two hours ago the hour he wanted to wait for had already been over.  
This was crazy.  
"Don't you know I'm still standing better than I ever did  
Looking like a true survivor, feeling like a little kid  
I'm still standing after all this time  
Picking up the pieces of my life without you on my mind..."  
Why didn't they show up? How much longer did Dragonfly need to wait?  
But the biggest question: What maneuver did he need to kill his arch enemy?  
"I'm still standing. Yeah, yeah, yeah!", he sung and nodded with his head.  
Dragonfly dreamt about a hot dogfight. The melody was "Rock you like a hurricane" and Dragonfly was victorious.  
But his Chopper stopped that dream with beeping signals.  
"Finally!", said Dragonfly as the sensors told him about the incoming ship.  
Six frekking hours to late, but what a chance!  
Dragonfly stopped the music. Better be as quiet as possible. Just a few impulses for the chopper to get in range of the wormloop.  
"Loops" were tiny wormholes to jump around the sector. A little secret of Shadows to get away or direct to the target.  
But Dragonfly did his research and he KNEW that this wormloop was from his arch enemy. All sensors cried his name.  
But today was Dragonfly's day.  
Dragonfly had the perfect position, right behind the incoming ship. The wormloop just had to open and present the fiendly chopper on a plate.  
A few seconds to let them see him, that it was him to beat them!

The wormloop opened.  
"Massive damage on the hull of the target" was the uneccessary comment from Dragonflys Chopper. The ship in front of him was burning in turquoise flames.

"What?! NO!", screamed Dragonfly in spite.  
The answer to the unsaid question came directly: Another ship flew through the wormloop and continued fire on Dragonflys target.

"FEKK!", he pulled his chopper over to dodge the shots. His target was struggling, just one engine left and some space goo everywhere on the hull.  
His target in front of him, the aggressor behind him. Dragonfly had just to pull the trigger ans his work was done.

But he didn't...  
"Too easy", he said to himself and just after that he flipped his chopper around to target the other ship.

What a great shot!

"See, that's how we met", Taro smiled and took a sip of their drink.

Dragonfly sat on the other side of the bar and stuck his tongue out to the flypal.

"I guess, he loved me, too", Taro laughed.


End file.
